


Isabella Snape

by discussionsonpaper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, F/M, Selected Cullen!Bashing, Snape Siblings, Unstable!Bella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discussionsonpaper/pseuds/discussionsonpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Cullen's leave Bella after the James incident, leaving her mind broken. Bella leaves the dull monotony of Forks and goes back to the Wizarding world where a storm is brewing, back to her brother, the most hated professor in Hogwarts, to take up the DADA position where she will connect with a godson who never knew her, and a possible love interest she never realised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For all those following me on Fanfiction, this is a rewrite of something I started writing way back when I really liked Twilight. And though I don't think it's that great anymore, I still wanted to rewrite this story, so I am posting it up here. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

**Chapter 1**

**2 nd Week of September, Monday Morning**

**Hogwarts, Potions**

It would have been a normal day at Hogwarts, if it hadn't been for the fact that Professor Severus Snape, who took off points on all students (except for those in Slytherin) had come to class even a minute late, had yet to show up for his fifth year class full of Gryffindor’s and Slytherin’s. It was even more abnormal when a woman (who came through a secret passage in the potions master’s office – though no one would ever know that) opened the door to the classroom, 10 minutes after the class was scheduled to begin. 

The class was shocked when the woman, who was wearing a muggle shirt telling them ‘I don't have a drinking problem, I'm just really thirsty’, opened the door to let them in. Her dark hair was bunched up in a messy bun on top of her head, her eyes were the colour of coal, and a scary smile covered her face, “Hello _children_ ,” she laughed, scaring the (mostly) 15 year olds. Her personality shifted quickly, her smile becoming more sincere and less frightening, her hair slowly changed colour into a teal blue and her eyes turned into an interesting shade of purple. “My name is Bella, and Professor Snape is currently uh… indisposed. So while he is busy doing whatever he is doing, I have come to look after you all. Are there any questions?”

The whole class put their hand up, some even starting their question as if it would get their question answered faster. “Yes Mr Malfoy?” Bella pointed at the platinum blonde teenager at the back, his mouth turned up in, what he thought was, a superior smirk for being called on first.

However, his question was forgotten when he realised she knew his name, “How do you know my name?” He questioned suspiciously.

“You look a lot like your father,” he looked proud at the comparison until she continued, “too bad he is an arrogant git. I hope you didn't inherit his attitude.” The snort on the other side of the room made her think otherwise.

Turning to see who laughed, she noticed a boy with shocking red hair and gangly limbs covering his mouth, trying to contain his laughter, while the girl with brown busy hair, who was sitting next to him, swatted him on the arm, quietly telling him to behave. 

“Mr Weasley, I would prefer if you didn't laugh at other students in any class I teach. And Miss Granger, while I do appreciate you trying to get him to behave, maybe we can refrain from hitting each other, yes?” They both nodded in agreement, their eyes wide in surprise. She noticed a certain dark haired, green eyed, saviour of the wizarding world stare at her with slight suspicion, but she let it go for now.

“Now,” her voice suddenly changed into the friendly tone it had when she first introduced herself, “I need to send a message to the good Professor,” she ignored the snorts of disagreement from the Gryffindor's side of the room, “before I forget. So please be quiet for a couple of minutes.”

She quickly made her way over to Snape’s desk, making herself comfortable on his chair, which she was sure he fitted with a bunch of cushioning charms, as a chair like this should not be so comfy. Her hands started flitting over the desk, trying to find something of value, before turning onto the drawers, opening and closing each one quickly. Her movements were stopped when she reached the last drawer, locked of course, her mischievous smile seemed to make the students nervous, not that she noticed of course.

She seemed to get excited as she pulled out her wand enthusiastically; she stood up suddenly and brandished it like a sword. She didn't seem to notice the students jump when the chair crashed to the floor. With some swift movements of her arm and a couple of words being muttered under her breath, the drawer door finally popped open and the strange woman shouted in glee. The potions class couldn't see what she had started to shrink before placing it into her pocket, but they couldn't help but be curious about what she stole. Before they could ask she slammed the drawer door closed and locked it again. If she was correct in her calculations, Severus would not notice it missing for the next 5 – 6 days.

“Now,” her voice suddenly became serious, as she turned to face the class, leaning back on the desk. The class soon became confused by her constant mood switching, eyeing each other, as if to figure out what to do next. “Despite all the crazy I just threw on you, I would very much appreciate it if none of you would mention me to your _darling_ potions professor. I mean, I'm sure he knows I am here by now, but I would prefer if he figured out what I took without you telling him.”

“And uhh… Who are you Miss?” A boy with a Scottish accent asked from the back of the room, his eyebrows looked like they had only recently grown back.

“I am so glad you asked that Mr Finnegan. I am–”

She was interrupted by a loud booming voice screaming her name “ISABELLA!!”

She looked at her watch, “Damn, I thought I would have more time. Oh well,” she smiled once more to the class, “remember what I said, no telling the professor I was here, okay?” She had asked as if she was talking to toddlers rather than young adults. Before they could answer, she ran back into Snape's office and down the secret passage (that even Severus didn't know about) before she could be caught.

Immediately the whispers started about who she could be, bets already being made. The main question between the young teens was if she could be, or even could have been, his wife. This continued for over five minutes before an enraged potions professor slammed the door open.

It would have been more intimidating if his robes hadn't been changing rapidly between the colours of the rainbow. When he stalked up towards his office, they could clearly see the words, written in black, on the back of his robes stating:

_'You need some colour in your life Sev._

_With love, Isabella xo’_

Tears had started to form in some of the students eyes as they tried not to laugh, some of the other students were sitting in stunned silence, wondering if they would be in trouble for the mischief that had been caused by the strange woman that just left.

His eyes searched the classroom searching for the culprit, before moving to his office to do the same thing. When he came back, it was clear that he was furious. “Get out. GET OUT!” He shouted at them, making them jump and quickly gather their things, pushing each other out of the way to get to the door first. None of them wanted to be caught in his anger.

When the door finally shut behind the last student, he sunk down into the closest chair available, absently noting that his own was lying on the floor. If she had come back to Hogwarts, then she would be bringing a whole lot of trouble. He was sure of that.

**2 nd Week of September, Monday Evening**

**Hogwarts, Dinner, Evening Announcements**

Dinner had come quickly, and with it, stories of what happened in the fifth year potions class this morning. Severus snarled at any student that dared to look at him and snigger, despite the fact that he had finally been able to get rid of the curse (it was a charm, but the potions master refused to believe it as such) that had been placed on his clothing (yes, clothing, not just robes).

When the students had finished their meal, Albus Dumbledore stood up for the final announcements, after some final mentions about the toad choir meeting, quidditch practices, and the transfiguration club, he finally brought up the subject of the latest gossip, “As many of you might have heard, there was a… visit from a young woman today.” The elderly wizard paid no attention to the soft cursing of the ex-death eater, “You may have also noticed that Madame Umbridge is no longer with us. As it turns out, she was needed quite urgently in the Ministry. Isabella will be coming in tomorrow to take over the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes from now on.”

The hall soon erupted into cheers, the Weasley twins started jumping around in circles, bringing other Gryffindor's and neighbouring Hufflepuff’s into their circle. The Slytherin's sat at their table, mildly disappointed at the loss of the professor, but curious about the new one, however they had more decorum then the rest of the hall and clapped politely. No one seemed to notice their potions professor gripping the edge of the table with one hand till his knuckles had turned white, while his other pinched the bridge of his nose as if trying to fight off a building headache.

The head of the Gryffindor house tried to hold in her laugh, she had remembered when the two were in school together. If it was anything like that, then it would be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**2 nd Week of September, Tuesday Morning**

**Hogwarts, Great Hall, Breakfast**

The hall was filled (to the surprise of the professors who usually had one or two stragglers coming into their class late due to sleeping in) and an excited buzz hovered in the air, which was unusual for during breakfast. But the students were filled with curiosity and excitement about their soon-to-be professor.

Halfway through breakfast, a bird flew in through the window that the owls usually came through and soared towards the headmaster until she rested on the back of his throne like chair. Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkled in amusement, as he stood up and made his way to the podium. As this happened, the bird shifted into the seat before growing into a larger, human, shape. She quickly made herself comfortable in the headmaster’s seat, her legs moving to rest over one side of the armrests with her head on the other, her hair, which was now a dark red, cascaded down the side like a fiery waterfall.

She looked up at the enchanted ceiling and ignored those around her therefore she did not see the glare of the man she had pranked the day before, or the deputy headmistress giving her a look that conveyed both annoyance and amusement, or the small sniggers of the other professors as they looked at her, before gossiping to their friends in the seat next to them.

Ignoring the gasps, Dumbledore started to speak, “I would like to introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Isabella Snape.” Bella immediately waved a hand in recognition, showing that she had been listening, but that was all. A shocked silence descended onto the crowd as they stared at her in a new light. Her hair and face slowly cycled through different features and colours.

It seemed like no one wanted to move after this announcement, the students kept switching their gazes between their new DADA professor and their potions professor trying to see any similarities (which was proving to be especially difficult when she couldn’t decide on one look).

The new professor suddenly jumped up, a manic grin settled on her face, scaring the much younger students. She ran around the teachers table quickly, stopping briefly at Severus Snape to ruffle his hair, before running out of the hall, “See you later little brother!” She shouted over her shoulder, blasting the doors open with a wave of her wand.

They all turned to the potions master who was scowling while trying to fix his hair, not seeming to notice that it had turned a rather nasty shade of green. “Now I do believe,” Dumbledore finally continued, his face showing a pleasant smile, as if he hadn't just offered a job to a woman who was slightly madder than he was, “your classes will begin soon. So off you go.”

 

**2 nd Week of September, Tuesday Morning **

**Hogwarts, DADA Classroom**

The fifth year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were all excited (though the Slytherin's hid it better) that they were lucky enough to have DADA as their first class. They practically ran to the classroom, only slowing down when Professor Flitwick told them off for running in the halls.

The class was surprised when they didn't see their teacher in the room when they got there. But as soon as the last student entered the door to the classroom slammed shut, Lavander Brown and Pavarti Patil both screamed in shock grabbing the arms of the closest boy, which happened to be Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan.

A dark voice spoke suddenly making the two girls grip the boys arm even harder. “First lesson, always be on the lookout for your opponent.” They quickly realised that the voice belonged to their new teacher and looked around the room for her. “Look up.” She finally commanded after a couple of minutes. They were shocked when they saw that she was standing on the rafters, leaning quite comfortably on the tilted roof.

She quickly jumped down, landing on her feet with a slight bounce in her step, ignoring the shrieks and gasps from her new students. “Did you see that?” She questioned them, ignoring the looks she was getting, “That was brilliant! I definitely need to do that again…” She trailed off as if trying to figure out the best time to do so.

“Weren't you the class I commandeered from Sev yesterday?” A few of them nodded, still obviously shocked at their new teacher to do anything else. “Brilliant. Now, I only have two main rules for you to follow while in my class,” her tone suddenly grew serious, the smile on her face disappeared quickly and her hair, which had settled into the teal blue they saw her with yesterday, turned a couple of shades darker, “first things first, you shall refer to me as Bella, either that or Grand DADA Professor of Hogwarts. Granted, that is a bit wordy, so Bella will do. There will be no ‘Professor’ added to any variation of my name, nor shall there be a ‘Miss’. Is that clear?”

The class nodded, still shocked at the proceedings, but Bella continued anyway, either not realising or not caring about the confusion that had settled over her class, “Secondly, there will be no prejudices exchanged in this classroom, whether it be blood, house or race. You will leave them at the door or I shall find a suitable punishment. Am I understood?” Her eyes turned darker, staring at each student, as if daring them to defy her.

When no one did a smile graced her face, her hair turned lighter, and her eyes turned into a welcoming shade of green, “So what have you been up to during the last week?”

Once again, the class didn't know how to respond to her quick mood changes, it was Daphne Greengrass, from Slytherin, that had built up the courage to speak. “We were told to read this book,” she held up the book, “and take notes on each chapter Pr-uhh Bella.” She stumbled over her name, not used to calling her Professors anything but Professor.

Bella ignored the stumble and picked up the same book on the closest students table. She skimmed through the first page before declaring it to be ‘boring’. She shut it before her mind could wander and threw it over her shoulder. “Well, let's get to it, shall we?” Something sparked in her eyes that made the teenagers nervous, but still, they picked up their quills ready to learn.

 

**2 nd Week of September, Tuesday Evening**

**Hogwarts, Great Hall, Dinner**

Dinner had come quickly and so had the rumours. They were all confused about the new addition to the Hogwarts teaching staff, unsure how to feel about her constantly changing moods. In fact, this is what worried the youngest Snape the most. Bella had never been like this before she left for the mission for the headmaster, she was usually careful about her emotions and how she conducted herself.

In fact the subject of gossip had yet to make an appearance to dinner. So as soon as he was able to get away, he did, walking briskly down the isle between the Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's. On his way he could hear the youngest male Weasley talking to Potter and Granger.

“She's crazy!” He heard him announce loudly. Severus’ hands started to form fists. He was very protective of his sister, not that he would tell anyone that.

“I know –” he heard one of the Weasley twins agree. He was about to walk over and scold them before he heard the other Weasley twin exclaim, “– isn’t it brilliant?”

Severus Snape walked away with a smirk on his face. Apparently she had made quite the impression on the twin terrors. She would like that.

 

**2 nd Week of September, Tuesday Evening**

**Hogwarts, DADA Classroom**

Severus was not one to get nervous easily, he was a spy for Dumbledore for Merlin’s sake, but he was nervous when he walked into his sister’s classroom without knocking. He heard something that sounded like glass, smash against the wall. He could practically feel Bella’s anger and desperation seeping through the door that led to her office.

He ran up the stairs when he heard her shouting, “HOW COULD YOU!” He opened the door, not caring about the conversation he was interrupting. He was shocked when he noticed she was shouting at the ageing headmaster, his sudden presence was ignored, “You don't seem to understand, _Albus_.” She seemed to sneer his name. “They dazzled me into submission. To the point where I couldn't even think for myself. It was a thousand times worse than the imperious. If that had continued for any longer, I would have become comatose when they left. And now, you want me to just invite them back into my life and welcome them with open arms? If you think that is going to happen then those lemon sherbets you have been ingesting have seriously addled your brain, old man.”

Severus wasn't 100% sure what was going on, but his sister was in distress, her hair cycling quickly through different colours, unable to decide on one even if she wanted to. He moved closer to his sister, ready to comfort her, or even attack the headmaster if it was needed.

“Isabella,” Dumbledore’s voice had adopted that disappointed grandfather tone, “it's for the greater good.”

Bella scoffed, “Well Albus, you can take your ‘ _greater good_ ’ and shove it up your ar-mph!” Severus had quickly covered her mouth with his hand, ignoring the licks she gave in hopes he would let her go.

“You should leave, headmaster,” Severus suggested, keeping a firm grip on his sister. Dumbledore just nodded and walked out of the open door, no doubt on his way to get dinner. “Now, if I let you go will you hit me, kill me, or harm me in any way?” Severus knew she was glaring at the wall opposite them, but she shook her head ‘no’.

As soon as he let go (slowly, in case she changed her mind and decided to harm him) she sunk to the ground. Her arms wrapped themselves around her legs, which had been pulled up to hide her face. “Isa-bee,” he muttered the name he used to call her when they were younger, while he wiped off the saliva from his hand onto his robe, “tell me what's wrong.” He sunk down next to her, pulling her into a surprisingly gentle hug that she leaned into.

“They broke me, Sev.” She muttered into her legs.

“Who did?”

Bella lifted her head and stared at her twin through her tears, her appearance slowly changed back to her original looks, her hair settling in a deep black colour and rested on her lower back, he eyes turning into a very dark shade of brown, her lips were reduced, her nose lengthened slightly. He gave a soft smile, encouraging her to tell him what was wrong.

“I was on a mission,” she looked away from him; shame filled her as she thought about how helpless she had been on this mission. “I had to observe, and possibly bring a ‘ _family_ ’ of ‘vegetarian’ vampires onto our side. So I went undercover as the police chief’s daughter.” She took in a shuddering breath, “What I didn't expect was for one of them to take an interest in me.” It was Severus that took a shuddering breath at this information. It was never good when a vampire took an interest in a human. “They dazzled me, Sev. I had no idea what I was doing anymore. It just seemed right to go along with whatever they told me to do. Let's go shopping Bella. Don't hang out with those people Bella. Come over and stay the night. Don't complain Bella. Just do as we tell you. And I did.”

Severus tightened his grip on her, resting his head on hers, and ignoring the tears that fell down his face, disappearing into her hair. “And then they left. They left me broken. I feel too much, Sev. I feel like I'm being pulled into a million directions and I don't know where to go. I don't want to feel like this. I'm broken.” Her voice cracked and tears had started to flow rapidly down her face, her arms unravelling only to find their way around his neck.

He didn't mind, he just shifted her into a more comfortable position in his lap and held her close. He wanted to take away all her pain, but he knew he couldn't, so he sat there, trying to lend her his strength. “Dumbledore talked to the coven leader, he thinks they're on our side and invited them to Hogwarts.”

He tried not to react, but it was difficult. “When are they coming?” He asked, his voice strained as he tried not to let his emotions get the better of him.

“Next week.” His grip tightened even more, but Bella didn't care.

“They won't come anywhere near you.” Severus promised, “Not unless they want me to dismember them painfully and use them as potions ingredients.” 

Bella let out a rough, watery giggle. “Thank you, Sevvy.” She whispered her breath ghosting over his neck. He just tightened his hug in reply.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there we go, some Snape sibling loving and a small explanation about why Bella is now how she is. I know it probably doesn't answer all your questions, but I am pretty sure I will be getting into more detail when the Cullen’s actually show up. At least that is what I am planning right now.
> 
> If you may have noticed, I'm not the biggest fan of Dumbledore, but I am not going out of my way to make him the main bad guy, but I'm also not making him out to be a good guy either. Maybe slightly manipulative and just a tiny bit senile. But we shall see how it goes.
> 
> If all goes according to plan, then the Cullen’s, the two Marauders, and Harry shall be coming within the next couple of chapters. I am hoping that I can update every week, so keep your fingers crossed that my creative writing doesn’t get blocked (again) if you have any ideas about this story please let me know.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Did you like it? Did you not like it? If you didn't, why not? I would really appreciate any feedback on this.*

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello all! I hope you liked the first chapter of this rewrite. And if you didn't, well, I did. I know Bella in the first ‘Isabella Snape’ was less… confusing, but trust me; there is a reason why she is like this now. I will be bringing it up in the later chapters, so please be patient. Let me know what you think. Did you like it? Did you not like it? If you didn't like it, why didn't you? I would really appreciate any feedback on this.


End file.
